1. Field of the Invention
Variable capacity swash plates compressors normally classified in Class 417, Subclass 53.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,829, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, (Roberts et al, issued Jan. 21, 1975) discloses a swash type compressor in which the clearance volume at zero stroke is very small because of the unique manner of pivoting the swash plate at a point displaced from the drive shaft axis. Control of the compressor is achieved by varying the pressure inside the crankcase (this pressure being applied underneath the pistons) to establish an equilibrium position of the swash plate to satisfy capacity requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,020 (Heidorn) discloses a wobble plate compressor using a hydraulic mechanism to vary the stroke. The pivot point, however, is moveable along the axis of the drive shaft so that it is essentially a fixed clearance volume compressor.